Evil Spun From Sugar
by NoOneShallKnow
Summary: Heaven never wanted him; Hell was afraid he'd take over.


Sam was real angry when Lilith came for Dean's soul. As soon as she let the hounds in, Sam stood and they stopped in their tracks, sitting with their tongues lolling out of their mouths and their tails thumping loudly against the carpeted floor. Lilith's white eyes were wide and fearful, her hands shaking at her sides.

A yellow-eyed Sam grinned and the nearest hound yipped, laying on the floor and turning onto its back. He heard Dean laugh and looked over his shoulder, the fake fear that had been on his brother's face gone. Dean stepped up beside Sam and bumped their hips together lightly, the hounds staring at him cautiously for a moment before deciding that he wasn't a threat.

"Lilith," Sam started, eyes narrowed. "How 'bout you bring us down to our new home and I won't kill you? Doesn't that sound nice?" He gave an overly sweet smile, the hounds panting and yipping. "The boys wanna go home too, see?" The nearest hound jumped up and moved towards her, teeth bared.

Lilith nodded hastily and backed away from the hound. She closed her eyes and suddenly they were surrounded by reds and blacks and demons that looked human.

Sam and Dean stood there for a while, watching the hounds chasing each other around. After a few minutes, Sam grabbed Dean's hand and gave Lilith a hard look. She immediately started walking quickly, her steps stuttering with her nervousness. Sam laughed under his breath as he pulled Dean along, keeping him close to his side as a warning to the surrounding demons.

They approached a large building. The gates at its front were big, made of shiny white gold and topped with deadly spikes. They opened as soon as Sam got close and they stepped through, walking along the path until they reached the building and Lilith pushed open the large double doors.

Sam moved forward, bare feet padding softly against the smooth white granite floors as he pulled Dean in after him and kept moving towards the other side of the room. Tables and chairs littered the room, stopping halfway and leaving most of the lower portion bare. Farther back, there was a raised platform. Upon it was a large throne, the frame made of pure gold with light white gold symbols etched into it, the cushioning made of leather and silk.

Someone was already sitting there, black eyes angry and fixed on them as they stopped where the tables did. Sam growled and heard an answering sound from the demon on the throne along with the murmurs from the demons that gathered outside the doors, afraid of getting caught in the crossfire that was sure to happen.

Dean scoffed and dropped onto a nearby table, leaning back on steady arms with crossed legs and a knowing smirk. He started humming a little tune under his breath, eyes watching intently.

"Aww, Sammy, here to take my throne, are you?" The demon mocked as it stood and jumped down to face Sam. It had black hair that just brushed its shoulders and when it grinned, Dean caught the sight of dark yellow teeth and gagged, face screwed up in distaste.

"Lucifer, don't you know that only Dean can call me Sammy?" Sam grinned, Dean's low growl echoing in his ears as he lifted his arm. Lucifer's eyes widened when Sam twisted his hand and squeezed, his eyes darkening as he tried to whammy him back.

Sam just shook his head, sending a bored look over to Dean. He started to push with his powers as he had done to Lilith's goons, but here Lucifer's flesh started burning away and his mouth fell open in a silent scream. Sam smirked and dropped his arm, watching as Lucifer gasped for breath and backed away quickly.

After a few moments Lucifer looked up, face calm and breathing back to normal. He glared and looked Sam up and down, eyes calculating.

"I'm not letting you take the throne, _boy_." Lucifer bellowed. His eyes flicked over to Dean just in time to see him roll his eyes and sigh. The demon's eyes darkened and he stepped towards Dean, face screwed up in fury.

Dean just smiled, swinging his legs back and forth under the table. His head was cocked to the left, face calm and eyes filled with amusement. A loud whistle sounded behind Lucifer and Dean stuck his tongue out in triumph, head falling back with a laugh. He hopped off the table and bumped his hip against Sam's again, watching as six fully grown hellhounds pushed into the room.

As if by silent command, the hounds swerved around them three on each side, growling and snarling. One was pressed against Dean's leg, his ears pressed to his skull as he snapped his razor-sharp teeth. Dean dropped his hand onto its head and scratched softly, rubbing behind its ears.

"So," Sam drawled. "Are you gonna give up and leave or are the boys gonna have to work here?"

Lucifer sneered and opened his mouth to speak, but before he could his exhale turned into a scream as Sam snapped his fingers and the hounds jumped him, tearing into flesh with teeth and claws. Faint grey mist came out of the wounds, tumbling down to the floor and disappearing. In a matter of minutes there was nothing left but a pile of bones that the hounds were fighting over playfully.

Demons poured into the room and Sam curled his hand around Dean's, fingers twining as he walked up the steps to the throne. The hounds yipped and howled when the powers shifted as Sam sat, one leg draped over one of the arms and the other stretched out. Dean stood by his side, ignoring the cheers and howls in favour of looking at Sam lovingly.

And then, ruining the moment completely, a demon stepped forward with a sneer on its ugly face.

"What's with the human?" It stared at Dean with a hungry expression and Sam growled. In response, the hound that Dean had petted fell into a crouch, claws flexing and teeth bared angrily, tail ramrod straight with his ears back.

Dean gave a soft cooing sound and the hound calmed, bounding up on the raised platform to nudge his hand and sit by his feet. The gathered demons were watching avidly, most shocked by the hound's actions and wondering how their new King would react to the foolish demon that had spoken.

Sam lifted his hand and twirled his fingers. Immediately, dark ropes wrapped around the demon and held him in place, completely immobilizing him. It looked up at him, eyes wide and full of fear, and Dean suspected that if it was human it would've pissed itself by then. The remaining five hounds surrounded the demon, waiting to see if they needed to kill it.

"This human has a higher status than all of you and you better not forget it! Especially since he won't be human for long and then he'll be able to do as he pleases with any and all of you!" Sam bellowed, yellow eyes sharp and commanding as he looked out over the crowd.

Dean was staring at him with anticipation and excitement flooding his eyes, breaths coming faster as his grip on Sam's hand tightened. Sam grinned over at him then, eyes narrowed into lustful slits as he stood. The hound jumped down to join its brethren as Sam pulled Dean's knife out of his older brother's boot, hands holding Dean's waist.

Sam let him go and backed away, taking hold of the knife with his right hand. He brushed the hair away from the left side of his neck –the side facing the crowd- and brought the blade to his flesh, smiling at Dean before jerking his arm to the side. He felt the skin part, rapidly cooling blood gushing out. He dropped the knife and reached towards Dean, curling his hand around the back of his neck to tug him close.

Not needing further prompting, Dean latched onto Sam's neck and sucked, hands grabbing at the material covering his arms. Heat pooled between his legs as he pressed closer, darting his tongue into the deep wound. Sam moaned and he echoed the sound as arms wrapped around his middle, biting down around the cut to get more blood. Sam held him tight and ground their hips together, making Dean's mouth fall away from his neck as he gasped, head thrown back.

The hounds howled again as the powers shifted once more, the demon inside the circle they made flinching back at the sound and the heavy glares sent his way by every occupant of the room. Dean panted, pressing himself up against Sam's side as he stared at the demons with lustfully impatient yellow eyes that matched Sam's perfectly.

With one look back at them, the hounds herded the demons out of the throne room, Lilith following close behind to close the large double doors and the gates even though she knew that either Sam or Dean could've done it on their own. Sam had pulled away and sat down and as soon as the doors fell shut heavily, Sam was tugging at him and Dean fell to his knees between widespread legs, hands on his brother's knees.

Dean's cheeks were already flushed a pretty pink, mouth open. His newly yellow eyes reflected Sam's lust with a golden sheen of love overtop. The light from the flames dancing all around on the outside made his paletanpale_tan_ skin glow, shadows under his eyes and in the hollow of his throat. His hair seemed to sparkle, and Sam fisted a hand in it and tugged his head back, watching the shadows shift.

Then Sam let him go and without losing a beat Dean pulled his shirt over his head before reaching for Sam's jeans, the poor button rolling along the floor until it fell off the side of the raised platform and tumbled down. It was a sharp echo as Dean grew frustrated with the pants and then suddenly they were gone and Dean grinned mischievously up at Sam, a promise of future troublemaking. Sam arched his brow and Dean licked his lips.

Dean gently rubbed the sensitive tip of Sam's cockhead with the calloused pad of his thumb, fingers curled loosely around the angry red shaft. His pinkie tapped an unrecognizable beat, teasing over the thin skin and drawing a growl from between Sam's lips. Dean gave a soft whimpering sound, his cheeks flushing dark. He tilted his head down a bit, breath just barely ghosting over Sam's cock before he flicked his tongue out over the slit, his eyes darkening to a deep gold color as his lust increased tenfold.

Sam fisted his hand in his hair, then, pushing his head down roughly. His cock bumped against Dean's lips, hot pre-come wetting the dry, flaky red stains of his own blood. The thought made him pant, and when Dean's lips parted and his tongue pulled the head in, Sam threw his head back. His hand tightened in Dean's hair, the vibrations of his moan torturous as he bucked up and pushed his brother's head down, feeling his throat quiver around his length.

Dean pulled back up, keeping only the head of Sam's cock in his mouth, and started humming 'Mary had a little lamb' with a teasing grin in his eyes. Sam gave a playful growl then bucked his hips hard and Dean moaned, newly formed claws digging into Sam's thighs. Dean looked up at him, bronze pupils blown wide, the thin ring of yellowgold gleaming as he pulled off completely. Their eyes locked for a second before Dean dipped his head and bit into Sam's thigh hard, sharp pointed teeth cutting easily.

Sam let him bite down for a few moments before pulling his head back. He grinned toothily, sharpness of his fangs glinting, and covered his hand in the blood beading into pools on his thigh. He smeared it over Dean's face and Dean chased Sam's hand with his tongue, pleading with his eyes.

Sam pretended to consider it for just long enough to draw a frustrated whine_growl_ from Dean before he lifted his wrist to his mouth, tearing into it without a trace of hesitation or pain. He teased his brother with it, almost letting him latch on before he jerked his arm away, teasing grin pulling at his bloody mouth. Then, Sam let it drizzle down over his cock and Dean's mouth was around him in a fraction of a second, tongue lapping it up greedily. He'd moved so fast that blood matted his hair to his head, but he didn't care, too focused on the taste and texture of Sam's pre-come mixing with all the molecules of desire, love and protectiveness saturated into his blood.

When Sam was about to come, Dean used his new found power to stave off his brother's orgasm. He climbed up into Sam's lap like an animal, straddling his thighs and staring down into his frustrated lust blown eyes. Dean smiled and pressed a kiss to the corner of Sam's mouth.

Sam lined up and Dean sank down slowly, all the rush from earlier gone in a matter of seconds. When he was fully seated, Dean rocked back and forth and mewled, nuzzling the scar he left on Sam's neck. He gave it little kitten licks, gasps and moans mixing into an almost constant keen as Sam slowly thrust up into him, deep and hard. Dean's breath hitched with every movement, sounds – little high pitched whines that he would deny when he was coherent – spilling from his lips. He curled one hand around the back of Sam's neck, the other scrabbling at his back as he lifted himself and Sam bucked up as Dean dropped back down.

Sam panted against Dean's neck, spit slick lips parted and running against his skin with every thrust. One arm wrapped around Dean's waist, smearing the residue of blood over pale, sweaty skin, the other hand rubbing his brother's thigh soothingly. Sam rocked up as he pulled Dean close, his cock trapped between their bellies.

It didn't take long for Dean to come, arms tightening around Sam's shoulders as his ass did to his cock, mouth open as a soft, keening whine escaped into the air. Sam buried his face in Dean's neck, licking up beads of sweat. His thrusts quickened minutely, cock squeezing through the tight hold of Dean's body, and he bit into Dean's neck as he came deep inside him. Dean sighed contentedly, Sam's warmth filling him.

--

Sam walked up to the white gold gates and they opened just enough to let a pack of demons in after him. He lifted his hand and they slammed closed, keeping Lilith and Ruby – slaves, now - out. He led the demons through a maze of halls, doubling back occasionally so they wouldn't be able to find their way alone. When they reached them, the double doors to the Throne Room were ajar, dusty little paw prints littering the floor in front of them.

Sam shook his head knowingly, a small smile twisting his lips as he walked into the large room. The two sets of paw prints led to the raised platform, dusty lines and barely there scrapes on the white granite.

Dean was lying on his back on the Throne – it changed shape and size depending on how you sat – with his head on a black leather and silk pillow that matched the Throne's lining. A small black Hell Hound was curled up low on Dean's belly, napping peacefully with Dean's fingers under its head. A slightly bigger white hound was lying across his chest, and when it heard his bare feet padding along the floor, one of its two heads opened one of its eyes.

The hound's two head then yawned, mouth open wide, and the movement woke Dean and the smaller hound from their light doze. The white one jumped down and stretched as Dean sat up, cradling the black one to his chest. The Throne reshaped itself as Dean curled up with his back against the arm, looking down at the demons behind Sam. They didn't look happy, Dean noticed as he scratched behind one of Dendrites' little black ears.

The white hound jumped down and walked the short distance over to Sam, sitting by his feet and staring up at him with two pairs of big red eyes. Dean grinned.

"That's Maat and Nephthys. Their nickname is Sphinx."

The demons with Sam were looking madder and madder, and suddenly one of them exploded in her outrage.

"_What_ was this lowly demon doing on your Throne?!" She sneered, but quickly shrunk back when Sam, Maat and Nephthys growled warningly. Dendrites howled, his white eyes furious.

Dean shook his head and sighed, settling Dendrites on his shoulder as he jumped down to stand beside Sphinx. He tilted his head to the right, showing off the bite mark on the left side of his neck. Sam stepped closer and Dean held his silky brown hair away from his neck, showing the identical mark on Sam's neck.

The female was shaking now, eyes fearful. She gulped audibly and the other demons backed off.

"Lowly demon? You _dare_ speak badly of my mate?! And what business is it of yours if he was on the Throne? He rules here just as much as I, and you all best not forget it!"

Dean looked at Sam and pushed his bottom lip into a pout, eyes big and adorable. Sam smirked and nodded, pulling Dendrites off of his shoulder. Dean snarled and stalked forward, holding the female in place easily. He swiped at her almost teasingly for a few minutes, then plunged his hand into her gut. When Dean pulled his hand back out, it was fisted around a handful of entrails.

Once he was finished gutting her, Dean dropped most of her internal organs to the ground for Maat, Dendrites and Nephthys. He walked back over to Sam, covered in blood and bits of her insides that had been slice by his claws, holding her still beating heart in his hand. When he was just two feet away from Sam, he bit a large chunk out of the heart and lunged at his mate, smashing their lips together and passing half the piece into Sam's mouth. Dean pulled away and licked his lips, grinning.

"Well then, I'll leave you to your business, Sammy." He waved and ran out the front with his hounds, all of them – even Dean – howling happily.

--

Dean growled angrily, tugging Sam forcefully out of the Throne Room. Sam was pouting and whining at him like he'd been doing since he was old enough to know that he could get Dean to do anything when he did, but Dean pushed him out into the open. He led Sam to a small cliff, making him breathe in fresh air.

Then, when Sam started to calm down and relax, enjoying the time outside, something freezing cold slid down the back of his neck, wetting his shirt. He turned and glared at Dean – that is, until he noticed what Dean had in his hand.

"Snowballs? Seriously, Dean?" Sam asked in amazement, brows arched in surprise.

Dean shrugged, "I know a guy."

Sam shook his head and then the second snowball smacked him right in the face. He glared at Dean, wiping it off.

"C'mon Sammy, you know you wanna have a snowball fight now! We both know you have the power to do it!" Dean grinned wide and happy, and Sam sighed affectionately before raising his hand.

Sparkling snowflakes started falling slowly, and ten minutes later found Sam and Dean rolling around in the snow, kissing, throwing snowballs and making snow Angels.

Wow, blasphemy much?


End file.
